Akio's Black Book
by Shizuka Hisagi
Summary: Based in the Twilight world. An OC's Black Book/Journal on the events surrounding him. Book pertains to a Twilight RP.
1. First Entry

**WARNING: This is a black book, journal or diary (whichever way you look at it) of an OC Character. Its based off of characters, stories and plots already made in an RP. This is strictly for those who read in this certain RP to enjoy. .net/topic/47607/11456985/37/#11986188 - is what this book basically pertains to. **

This black book is also based off of the Twilight series like the RP. I do NOT own anything to do with Twilight, its characters or even where they live. I'm only honored to use the words without *hopefully ;)* being sued.

Here is some basic information on the characters. I do this because its in the journal format there for characters are most likely not explained inside: and so if you aren't in this certain RP your not completely clueless:

_Akio_: This black books owner. He has white hair, teal eyes and is a demon. _* _

_Shinji_: Akio's friend, and one day body guard._**_ He is human.

_Aiichi: _Akio's mother, she is a high class demon.

_Shuuhei: *** _Aiichi's body guard and Shinji's father. Human as well. _****_

- I don't explain personality because that should be shown in the book.

_*In my Twilight world there are demons. Who are more demonic looking and though they may be as strong or fast as a vampire they aren't vampires themselves. They can also cry, have blood, etc._

_**Nobles need body guards and Shinji is growing up to become one just like daddy ;)_

_***I do NOT own Bleach. I'm just a hopeless Shuuhei fan-girl. (Shuuhei Hisagi is 100% not mine: remember!!!!!!)_

_****You'll notice they can accomplish inhumanly feats. 'Special' humans I suppose you could call them after training._

**WARNING 2: This book is T-rated but I do go into kissing and hugging. There may be sexual innuendos but I myself DO NOT go into detail. I don't even want to think about it so ill spare you. This book also contains Yaoi (gay) and random stuff..... it is a diary.... BEWARE!!!!!!!!!**

So lets begin!!!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Muahahaha!!!!!!!!! :**

Dear Diary errr.... no.... Journal,

This I suppose would be considered my first entry, I guess I should put this to begin with: My name is Akio Icene Ramirez and I'm thirteen momentarily. So at least now I can look back and say, "Whoa, that was a long time ago." My best friend is Shinji Hisagi. I don't think ill write in here often with all the privacy I get but ill make sure I get replies in when something good or bad happens. Its December right now and in Maine its cold. Tomorrow the Volturi are coming over for some sorta party. Blah.... I cant say I like the leader very much. Well I guess I cant say I like any of them very much. I don't think mom likes them either but don't tell them that!!! I here my mom calling me down so I better go. I will get in as soon as possible.

Dear Journal, Next Night,

Wow, the party was a blast *sarcasm*. I cant believe how selfish the Volturi are. I wont tell them that though. Mom says they're a powerful force and a good ally to have no matter how obnoxious they are. Me and Shinji kinda stayed away and let mom and Shuuhei deal with the 'Volturi pressure'. Some of the Volturi members are quite intimidating and Ill write myself that note right here: Akio - Volturi people are scary, steer away from them. Feliz or Feliciando maybe Felix, or something like that is big so runaway.

There that wasn't so hard. I cant seem to remember his name for the life of me but I guess I don't need his name when he squishes me like a bug. *Yawn* I'm tired though, sneaking is harder than it looks. Id should leave especially before someone finds you.

Dear Journal, Next Week (Monday),

I guess my replies are getting spaced out. I haven't done much except the usual. Classes on fitting in with the humans, self defense and proper conduct for everything from launching missiles to going to bed. Also as usual Ive played games and hung out with Shinji after classes. Do you think my life is a bit too repetitive? I guess I shouldn't complain though, I have things pretty easily in my life. Sadly, because of that I never have anything to 'report', maybe when I get older and can do more....uh....stuff....I can come back to you when I have something... yeah right...

Dear Journal, Next Month (Friday),

I guess I meant it when I said spaced out, I just learned that Shinji and I get to go to a human school now (in a few days) to see what its like. Shinji is human to begin with so he going to have to help me out but it should be fun. Problem is; its a private school like a university so me and him will be sharing a room like a dorm. Not that I oppose sharing a room with my best friend but I wont get to see my mom as much and I don't think I can keep you a secret with him in the same space. I guess he was bound to figure it out at some point, didn't think so soon but it was inevitable.

Dear Journal, Next Day,

Shinji and I are already planning what we need for the school. I'm pretty nervous really, I feel like something bad will happen. I guess that's how I always feel though. Shinji is always telling me to calm down. Shinji is also starting to take courses for being a body guard. Like running and fighting which he'll continue at the school. He can run for 5 hours now at a pretty fast speed non-stop, not even slowing down. I think hes making progress. I usually watch him on the treadmill or run with him outside whichever the case. I got no one else to talk to so I guess I'm always around him. His dad can run for 2 days, night and day without stopping at a constant speed. I think that's Shinji's goal then. I can already run about there, I have a lot of stamina but that comes with the genes. Shinji actually does things though, I just sit there and watch because I got nothing better to do.

Dear Journal, Two Days Later,

When I look back at my last reply I think with time I'm getting more and more personal. More trusting even though its to an inanimate object. We've moved our stuff into the academy but were officially moving in tomorrow. I'm nervous myself but I haven't talked to Shinji so he could feel as confident or worse than me for all I know. The worst part; In a few hours 'to fit in' as my mom says, I'm getting my hair cut. Its waist length and to 'fit in' but also to follow the academy rules of 'shoulder length at max for boys' I'm getting it cut. I cant say ill hate it but I haven't tried it either so I'm worried. Shinji said having short hair is great but I'm not that confident. He has short, black spiky hair. I'll definitely have more information in at least a day when we move fully in, and about my haircut.

**--------------------------------------------- Muahahaha:**

Well that was the beginning. As he said it gets more personal the farther you go in. So for now its not that personal. *snicker* but it will...... Any questions just ask!!! lolz


	2. Second Entry

Dear Journal, 3 Days Past,

Shinji and I are finally moved into the school. I feel light now without all of my hair. Its cut above my shoulders. I guess it isn't that bad but its definitely not preferred though I guess if I wanted to stay at the academy it had to be done so no complaints. Shinji is taking a shower right now so I should be 'safe' to write in you for awhile. It also feels empty now. Like there's something missing but I cant place what it is. Classes start tomorrow though so maybe I should be focused on that. Even better, maybe I could find a club or something to join to make my life a little less repetitive. Though personally I wouldn't want to join if Shinji didn't. Probably because hes the only one I know so far so that might change in the future but we have similar interests so it shouldn't be too hard to find something fun in the first place. Well I guess I should leave since I just heard the water turn off.

Dear Journal, Next Day,

Two words; Digital Photography. Shinji and I joined the only club that seemed innocent and easy enough as a starter club. I guess its where you take a picture and then use the computer to change it, digitalize it. Something of the sort. I'm not too good with technology. Shinji is though so I guess its going to be one of those things where I do one thing (take the picture) and he does the other (digitalize it). Hopefully it will be easy but I noticed something. Were the only two guys in that class. 14 other girls have joined. What a coincidence. I'M not sure if that's good or bad yet but I thought at least some guys would like digital photography. I guess we'll see how it goes first.

Dear Journal, 4 Days Past,

Its officially the weekend now and Shinji is yet again taking a shower. I find this the best time to write in you since I know when hes going to come out. School is actually pretty fun. I mean classes are far more interesting that my old ones and there is actually more than 3 people to communicate with all together. The girls in the digital photography class are nice. Everyone says they're nerds but in reality it just means 'nicer and smarter people'. Well that's what it means in my opinion. By looks me and Shinji are in the popular clique and my god, they're harsh over there. Always backstabbing one another...why cant we all be 'nerds'? It would probably make a better world. I shouldn't judge the preps though, I mean I need someone to serve me fries at a fast food place when I grow up.

Dear Journal, 3 Days,

Shinji was sick today so I had to go to the club alone. As much as those girls are nice it was kind of freaky. I mean I don't dislike girls, I'm a guy. How couldn't I like girls? ....but on the other hand... yeah, it was still weird. It took me the whole couple hours of the club to try and modify a picture on the computer. I suck at that kind of stuff. Did I mention its Shinji's birthday tomorrow? He never tells anyone about that. He made his dad write down that his birthday was in the summertime so it wouldn't be announced in school. His birthday; The first of April. I guess if my birthday was April Fool's Day I wouldn't be so happy either but still, it is his birthday. Maybe he got himself sick on purpose? Well I guess it doesn't matter either. I had to pry it out of my mom who had to pry it out of his dad but tomorrow he will officially be 14. I still got 5 months before I'm 14.

Dear Journal, Next Day,

Well Shinji has officially figured out I have a journal. When I was writing my last 'post' he was pretending to be sleeping and he asked me about it today. Hes playing video games now well aware I'm writing in you now. Humph, I figured it would be a secret for awhile longer but I guess not. I haven't told him I know its his birthday today. He would probably get mad. It was weird, today the girls in the club kept taking pictures of Shinji and I. Weird huh? I'll have to ask them about that before me and him find some weird shrine in the corner of the room.

Dear Journal, 2 Days Later,

Shinji and I finally figured out what the pictures were for. I suppose the girls in the club don't like us rather they like us together. Ive never seen so many gay pictures in my life. I mean this literally not like gay as stupid. Ive never thought of Shinji like that and as far as I know Shinji had never thought about me as more than a friend. I can tell you we were pretty surprised today. Shinji is listening to music right now while he studies. Ever since we saw those pictures we haven't looked at one another. I cant blame him though. Not saying I'm gay but I haven't had a crush on any girl here since I got here so I have no valid excuse to tell him 'no I don't have a crush on you'. Things aren't looking up right now.

Dear Journal, 2 Years Later,

Yeah its definitely been awhile since I last replied. I just turned 16 and as normal Shinji has been 16 for 5 months. There's something really personal id like to put here on this day, something I may one day regret. I think I'm gay. Since 2 years ago I haven't liked any girls and every time I'm around Shinji I feel self conscious. Ive always felt this way around him slightly but its only gotten worse over the years. I think it was those pictures. They weren't like M-rated or anything but just enough to trigger a thought. The thought of 'why not'? I'm screwed either way... this is my best friend I'm talking about. This is definitely the most personal thing Ive wrote in here so far....

Dear Journal, Next Month,

I think Ive been pretty conspicuous about the me being gay thing. I obviously didn't tell anyone but I don't think Ive hinted at anything either. I'm not sure if I should tell, if so who? I almost want to cry everyday because I don't know to do... I think I'm going to tell though. Shinji deserves to know especially because I feel like its not right to keep him in the dark about this. Its something that will nag on me forever until I say something, a guilt even though I haven't done anything wrong. Id like to say this now though; If this all goes bad Shinji will still be my best friend.


	3. Third Entry

Dear Journal, Next Day,

I'm going to ask him, well I mean Shinji. If anything I'm going to tell him how I feel. Hopefully it works out, if not...I'm screwed. Every moment with him would be awkward that is if he stays. In other news school is still easy and the girls in the club haven't showed any signs of gay pictures any longer. I think they finally got the point and yes Shinji and I stayed in the club because its easy even if were still freaked out a bit. *sigh* Whether you know me or not I'm not lucky. Even if luck hates me for years and years hopefully this 'problem' with Shinji will be one of the few lucky things in my life. Never mind... I have too many things on my mind right now...ill come back later...

Dear Journal, Next Week,

I didn't say it. I cant tell him, every time I try I get all flushed and I just say 'never mind'. I'm hopeless. I also have a feeling this will end in the weirdest way, hopefully not because weird usually means bad and I don't like bad. (at least I'm like everyone else in that opinion) On another note; I get this creepy feeling I'm being followed. Doesn't everyone?,,,but this takes it to a brand new scale. At least I think so, maybe this crush is giving me paranoia too. Who knows?

Dear Journal, Next Month,

I have a boyfriend. I'm a guy and I have a boyfriend. I knew it was going to end weird. Maybe not end but begin. I was talking to Shinji and I was about to bring liking him up when I said 'never mind' again. Then he laughed and kissed me....and like me I blacked out. It was a nice black out though which is also unusual. When I woke up he was playing video games again which wasn't too surprising and I asked him what happened. 'You fainted after I kissed you.' he told me. I must have been grinning because he then laughed at me. I still think its weird but I'm happy now. Problem; the paranoia of being followed has yet to leave. I still feel like I'm being watched. On another note the academy's first vacation is in a few weeks so ill be able to see mom again. I'm still wondering if I'm going to tell her about Shinji or not... Ill definitely have to ask Shinji if hes going to tell his dad or not.

Dear Journal, Next Year,

I'm sorry I haven't been back lately.... I guess I have a lot to say and no time to do it. Shinji and I told our parents and they seemed understanding enough (more like shocked) but they're parents so I guess they cant do much else if they don't want to hurt our feelings. That was awhile ago though and now they are completely fine with the idea. I found out who was following me though and going through 'that' made up the majority of my year. Since I was born Ive lived with my mom, Shinji and Shuuhei. I recently found out who my dad was and he was the one that gave that weird paranoia. So while I was on vacation he 'visited'. Ughhh.... and he looks exactly like me, well more like I look exactly like him since he came first. So now I'm out of the academy and living with him, Luckily Shinji got to come with me - if not I think I would die. I don't like him, hes mean and emotionless. Well the only emotions he shows are sarcasm and hate. I don't know how he and my mom were ever possibly together.

Dear Journal, Next Week,

My dad... I guess I haven't introduced him have I? Is name is Isamu Ramirez, where I get my last name. Well anyways hes started to show me his evil group or something or other called the AOS. Overall they're still just people, a couple are nice and others not so much. I like Chance (not because I'm gay) but hes nice if nice and crazy go together but hes fun to hang out with, I also cant help but recognize this one lady always glaring at me. Shes always around these other two and seems to hate me for no apparent reason. Her name is Masami and the other two Ryoichi and Ryouta. I have chosen to ignore them and for the most part its going well but it still bugs me. Well this whole situation bugs me, I don't want to be here. The only good part is that my dad is letting me grow my hair out again, he has pretty long hair himself so he has no reason to not allow me to do the same.

Dear Journal, Next Week,

Everything is going the same boring way as ever even though I still feel uneasy around Masami. She always looks likes shes about to kill me, like shes never off her guard. Oh well, I stick around Chance for the most part when Shinji isn't around. There are plenty others in the group like Fox, Dempsey, and Dysis but like my dad we don't see each other all that much either. No matter how much time I spend with Chance though i spend the most time with Shinji. Dad doesn't know about our relationship and Id like to keep it that way. Even when I'm with Chance I always think about Shinji since he has to leave every once in awhile to visit his mother, I guess this is what its like to be in love....


	4. Fourth Entry

Dear Journal,

My dad and I got into a fight. I guess you could say were still mad at one another. It was about me taking over for him when he's gone. The AOS is all about death so I refused and it went downhill from there. I mean who wants to kill people for fun? It's terrible... I talked to Shinji about it when he came home from his mothers and he told me not to worry about it. That my father and I would figure something out later on and that fretting about it would probably make it worse. I also have a bad feeling about something, I just can't put my finger on it but I never can, can I?

Dear Journal, Next Week,

Shinji was right about my problem. We talked about it later and my father is putting the proposal away for another time. He also asked me to talk to him tomorrow in a meeting sort of thing; with me, him and all the higher ups of the AOS. I'm nervous about it and I think that's why I have a bad feeling.

Dear Journal, Next Day,

Turns out my father doesn't like the Volturi either. He's decided its time for them to go as a powerful figure in the vampire society. A large group of vampires from clans all over the world requested him to do so. I can only remember a few representatives though, one from the Nikomedes family in Europe. Another from the Sutherland family in Antarctica, the Giasante family in Australia and finally the Fujimoto family in Japan. There were a couple others though I can't recall as well. In the meeting he said his basic game plan was not to kill but to put up some rules. If they didn't follow the rules consequences would occur. The AOS would leave for the Volturi's in a week as further details were made.

Dear Journal, Next Month,

Well let's say the problem wasn't solved very successfully. A few causalities on the Volturi's part occurred. The Volturi's number went down by about 5 before they submitted to the rules. All in all everyone except them were pretty happy about the outcome. Shinji and I have been getting along and keeping secret pretty well also. Everything is pretty relaxed right now except that bad feeling hasn't gone away. I thought it was going to be from the meeting but I suppose not...

Dear Journal, Next Week,

I thought everything was going to be relaxed for awhile, but I guess not. My dad came up to me yesterday and told me everyone is leaving. After that he just walked away, I really didn't understand what was going on. Until I woke up that is. Everyone and everything was gone. I was sleeping outside for crying out loud with just my pillow! Shinji was gone at the time so it was just me. I mean where could everyone have gone? I put this journal in my pillow though lucky me. I had just remembered what my dad told me yesterday which stopped my freak attack for a second. Not for long though until I was on my way to my moms house. ^.^ I always keep money in the back of my journal just in case so I made a phone call home to see if my mom could pick me up, she didn't seem too surprised, she wasn't even confused looking when I saw her a couple hours later. Maybe ill figure it out but at this point I'd rather not talk about it.

Dear Journal, Next Month,

I guess a lot of the other AOS members didn't get it either. Many of them came over to our house and talked to my mother about it. Most of the AOS, including the higher ups and my father had just disappeared over night. Well me and Shinji are planning on moving out soon anyways. He's 18 now and I'm about 17 and a half. It's been so long since I've felt normal and away from that weird 'I'm being watched feeling' that now I just ignore even though I know I shouldn't.

Dear Journal, 5 months,

Well now that I'm finally 18, I'm moving out with Shinji. We've been packing for about a month now and we've got about half of it done. Its not that we got a lot but spending half an hour or less everyday packing doesn't get you very far. We're moving into a house by the woods where there are a lot of trails and wildlife. After moving I guess we'll find jobs somewhere but its uncertain what we're going to do exactly at this point.

Dear Journal, 5 months,

Shinji and I are finally moved in. It's beautiful here even if it's a little dusty. Everything around us is very serene because of the perfect timing between sun and rain. I'm working as an accountant right now because I can remember numbers pretty easily while Shinji is an elementary teacher. He's the perfect fighter so I never would have guessed until he told me a couple weeks ago. I don't think anything can get any more peaceful than it already is. My mother and I have heard nothing from father; I think he's gone for good.

Dear Journal, Two Weeks,

Well I found at least three AOS members that weren't left behind. Masami, Ryouta and Ryoichi. The ones that always glared at me, well, at least Masami did. They came to our house one day and just kept asking questions like where dad left, etc. I told them I was in the same boat and had no clue. They left yet they still had the suspicious look in their eyes. I don't think it's the last time ill be seeing them. Even though I hope I don't see them again… Shinji doesn't see what I don't like about them but whatever, as long as nothing happens I shouldn't worry about it.


	5. Fifth Entry

Dear Journal, ???,

Theres so much to say I cant tell where to start. I don't know how long its been and I'm lucky to have grabbed this journal before I... left? I don't know what. Shinji and I were on a walk down the trails when we saw Ryouta and Ryoichi. We stopped and asked what they were doing and before I knew it Shinji was on the ground, holding his head as blood trickled through his fingers. Masami was standing right next to him, her knuckles red with blood. I didn't know how long we fought, I didn't even know why we were fighting. All I knew is that when Shinji went down again, this time becoming lifeless...I knew it was over. I wouldn't, no I couldn't, fight without him. So I ran. I ran back home to Usagi-san. The stuffed bunny Shinji brought to life with a wandering soul awhile back. I told him everything that happened and so there we waited. A couple hours flew by before we ran to where I fought Masami to find Shinji's body. It wasn't there, I knew where it was supposed to be, it wasn't the wrong spot but... so I looked awhile longer. When night fell I went back home with Usagi-san. I think it was a couple months, I had lost track of time, before I saw Shinji again. He came inside, he was perfectly fine actually. I was so happy, I didn't even notice he didn't seem to be acting right. So when I hugged him only Usagi-san realized when Shinji pulled out his sword and stabbed me. The emotional pain from finally noticing what happened was worse than the physical pain. I really couldn't believe but I knew I had to or id be dead. I backed away letting the sword leave my body. I took Usagi-san and booked it out of there trying to comprehend what was going on. I was wounded and I had no place to go.

I remember passing out quite clearly and then waking up in a blur on a couch. Someone must have taken me in, were they supernatural though? Or just a human? It was easy to figure out when a couple came into the room. They had golden eyes, obviously vampires. I explained to them what happened and though it killed me to do it, I started to set my trap to get rid of this 'new' Shinji. It didn't take Shinji that long to find me either. I think it was a week tops. Fighting him was worse than fighting anyone else. I was so wrapped up in emotion at the time I cant remember the details. I set my trap which dragged him down to hell and that was it. Only Benimaru was left.

So I lived that way for what must have been a few years holding onto what was left of Shinji; Benimaru and Usagi-san. I met Masami again during that last year of life I remember. We fought but my spirit had already left me. So before I was killed she told me that not only would I go to hell but id become a beast like the ones that thrive there. When she delivered that fatal would I net that same creature, my new inner self. It was a large black dog, about the size of a grown man. It had red eyes with a skull over its head like a helmet with eye holes. It also wore bones molded like small spikes down its back that then created a long, snake-like bone tail. This was only its first form, the second, I only caught a glimpse of but I knew it was worse that the first.

So now I'm here in hell, I've got my own room and its not that bad. Everyone says its the worst place to be but in actuality its just an overcrowded place for you average person. Only the 'special' people go to heaven. Whatever, my journal is here along with Benimaru and Usagi-san which makes it better. So instead of ??? it may have been like 4 years or something but I'm not sure. Theres too many people here to locate Shinji and I feel guilty everyday knowing hes probably all alone.

Dear Journal, ???,

Again, I have no clue what's going on. I wasn't in hell long before someone summoned me back to Earth. I think its summoning, whatever. I'm alive again. It was my father who, after all this time, I finally met again. I'm human though, whoopty freakin doo. Plus yet again he left me, as a 8 year-old human boy. I met some interesting people though. Holiday and Halloween, my new friends since they're the only ones that don't seem to disappear. Holiday is pretty girly, he has shoulder-length white hair and light eyes, Halloween it like the exact opposite. Demonic looking with spiky black hair and fiery eyes. Both are very nice though. So now I'm wandering as a human boy... fun...

Dear Journal, 3 Weeks,

I finally figured out the date. I've been gone for about 5 years since the Shinji incident. That has no effect on me now though so here I continue with this next journal. I met some vampires that took me in, I brought along a kitten I named Patches because of her fur. They called it The Night House, there was Nikko, Serena, Mia, Artemis, Icis, Nicky, Lexie and Guen. All of them were very nice but I had to leave shortly after. I don't know what has become of that family. I hope they are all okay.

Dear Journal, 10 years,

Wow, its certainly has been awhile now that I look at the time. Only last year I was bitten by a vampire and just not too long ago I've finally 'calmed down' completely. I'm a vegetarian, I mean seriously. I cant bring myself to eat anyone. Animals are good enough. I guess I'm nomadic but heck, I've always been. There really isn't anything to do now except eat, write and hold onto Usagi-san and Benimaru while Shinji is gone. I have a feeling he'll be back and he will want them when he does get here.

Dear Journal, 2 years,

I never thought id get over Shinji; as a lover and a friend. In this new life though Halloween and Holiday have softened the blow when it comes to friendship and now I met Bailee, a werewolf. I really am in love again and I couldn't be more sure of it. Vampire and werewolf aren't exactly a society-friendly couple but we don't care. Shes with me now. Shes a new beginning in my life.


End file.
